1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grease straining and collecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new grease straining and collecting device for straining and collecting grease from cooked meat, including cooked ground beef.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grease straining and collecting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, grease straining and collecting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,609; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,375; 5,139,166; 2,106,453; 5,322,196; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 105,367.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new grease straining and collecting device. The inventive device includes a bowl-shaped strainer for holding cooked meat therein. The strainer has a plurality of spaced apart holes therethrough to permit straining of grease from the meat out of the strainer. The strainer has a bottom and a perimeter side with an upper edge defining an open top of the strainer. The strainer has an outwardly radiating outer lip around the upper edge of the strainer. A collecting container is also included having a bottom wall and a perimeter side wall upwardly extending around the bottom wall of the collecting container. The perimeter side wall of the collecting container has an upper rim defining an open top of the collecting container. The strainer is inserted into the open top of the collecting container so that the outer lip of the strainer rests on the upper rim of the perimeter side wall of sad collecting container. The perimeter side wall of the collection container has a spout.
In these respects, the grease straining and collecting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of straining and collecting grease from cooked meat, including cooked ground beef.